


Our Victory Dance

by partypaprika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, seriously there is no plot just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn may be new to everything that isn’t being a Stormtrooper, but there’s no mistaking what Poe wants because Finn wants the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Victory Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I, er, sorry? I've been in the middle of plotting out a longer fic and then out came porn. Whoops.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so if you catch any errors, please let me know!

When they get back from the mission—Finn’s first real mission with the Resistance—everyone pretty much streams onto the base. Everywhere Finn looks, people are shouting, excitement running high and Finn has never felt so much adrenaline coursing through his veins. Finn wants to keep moving—he has so much more energy than he’s ever had before and he’s burning to do something with it.

 

Finn had been part of the intelligence gathering team and when Finn rushes off the shuttle with the rest of his team, he becomes part of the crowd of pilots, techs, and other Resistance members filling up the hanger. Everyone’s stopping and congratulating each other, arms swung up high and cheering, but Finn keeps going forward, pushing through the crowd. Finn’s not sure what it is that he’s looking for until he looks over at the X Wings and locks eyes with Poe.

 

Poe stops immediately and when he looks at Finn, it’s molten hot. It sears Finn’s skin and brings his blood to a boil even though they’re at least fifty feet apart. Finn may be new to everything that isn’t being a Stormtrooper, but there’s no mistaking what Poe wants because Finn wants the same thing. He wants to push Poe up against a wall and kiss Poe until he’s speechless, his lips red and bitten. Or Finn wants Poe to push him up against a wall and make Finn beg and fight up against him. Maybe both of them, at the same time.

 

The next thing that Finn knows, Poe’s right there, up in Finn’s space, and Poe’s wrapping a hand around Finn’s wrist. Even that is enough to make Poe feel dizzy with want and hunger.

 

“Finn, are you..?” Poe asks and it’s enough of a question that Finn understands what Poe’s asking.

 

“Yes,” Finn says, definitively. “Let’s get out of here.” Now, Finn mentally adds, before we both do something stupid like start making out in the middle of the hanger surrounded by all of our friends and colleagues.

 

Poe starts leading Finn through the crowd. Finn dimly hears people congratulating him on a job well done. Finn must answer back, but he doesn’t remember anyone’s face. The only thing that he’s aware of is Poe ahead of him and Poe’s hand still wrapped around Finn’s wrist, a brand burning Finn up.

 

Somehow they make it to a relatively empty hallway on what must be the way back to Poe’s room, or at least that’s what Finn hopes. Finn feels as if he’s going to die if he doesn’t kiss Poe, so when Finn’s certain that no one else is around, he stops and grabs Poe’s arm. Poe halts and turns around. He looks momentarily confused before Finn pushes Poe up against the nearest wall and starts kissing Poe hungrily.

 

Poe kisses back just as forcefully, biting at Finn’s lower lip and gripping the back of Finn’s neck hard in order to pull Finn closer. It feels good, no, it feels great, but Finn wants Poe to touch him more, wants Poe to cover Finn’s entire body with his own.

 

As if Poe can read his mind, Poe flips their positions so that Finn’s against the wall, Poe’s leg pushed between Finn’s. Poe moves down Finn’s neck until he reaches the junction between Finn’s neck and shoulder. He’s in the middle of leaving what Finn is sure will be a tender and slightly bruised mark when Finn hears the sounds of people beginning to get closer.

 

“Poe,” Finn says or tries to say. It turns into a half moan when Poe half bites a sensitive spot on Finn’s neck. “Poe, there are people coming.” Finn finally gets out.

 

“And?” Poe says against Finn’s skin.

 

“We should, uh,” Finn says, trying not to lose the thought, but Poe’s gone back to kissing and Finn can’t help but kiss back. “We should, uh,” Finn says in between kisses. “Move. To a room. Somewhere with a bed.”

 

They keep kissing for a few moments longer, and Finn’s hands manage to unwork part of Poe’s jump suit and get through to Poe’s skin.

 

“Ah, wait,” Poe says and pulls away. He’s got a dazed look in his eyes and Finn’s sure it must be reflecting his own. “Others. Bed, right.” And Poe grabs Finn’s hand and starts heading down the hallway again. They keep going this time and manage to make it outside Poe’s room. That’s good enough for Finn because he starts kissing Poe again and only Poe’s half dragging gets them through the threshold.

 

Poe’s room isn’t all that large and it only takes a few steps to get from the door to the bed. The back of Finn’s legs hit the bed and he topples onto the bed. When Finn props himself up, Poe’s just looking at him.

 

“Like what you see?” Finn says teasingly, although his face heats up as he says it.

 

Poe stares back seriously. “Oh yeah,” he says. “I don’t think there’s a better view in the galaxy.”

 

Before Finn can respond, Poe leans down, one knee in between Finn’s legs and starts kissing Finn. These kisses are a little more languid and less hurried, although Poe starts pushing at Finn’s shirt.

 

“Alright, clothes off,” Poe says against Finn’s lips.

 

“I think that would require one of us to lean back,” Finn said. Neither of them made any motion to move away though and it’s several minutes before Poe finally leans back and starts pulling off Finn’s shirt. Finn gets his shirt off and starts working on his pants while Poe starts pulling off his pilot jump suit.

 

When they are both naked, clothes thrown hastily off of the bed, Poe leans back down and starts kissing Finn again. If Finn had thought that he’d been hard before, it’s nothing compared to how hard he is now with Poe pressed against him, nothing in the way.

 

Finn runs his hands down Poe’s side and then begins to move his hands towards Poe’s cock. Tentatively, Finn wraps a hand around it, which immediately elicits a groan from Poe.

 

“Wait,” Poe says, breathing harshly. He pushes himself up and moves backwards. “Can I?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Finn says. “In what universe would I say no?” Finn had hoped it would come out cool, but instead it sounds completely desperate. If Poe didn’t touch Finn’s cock soon, there’s a good chance Finn will spontaneously combust.

 

Poe just smirks. “I just wanted to make sure.”

 

“Yes, yes, please, yes,” Finn says. “So incredibly sure.” And then, thankfully, Poe bends down and slowly takes Finn’s cock into his mouth.

 

Finn’s dying, he is definitely dying, because nothing has ever felt this good before. Poe grips the base of Finn’s cock and begins to stroke up and down, in time with his mouth. Finn looks down at Poe and can’t help but groan at the sight. “Poe,” Finn manages to get out and tentatively reaches out to hold onto Poe’s hair. Finn tries not to grab Poe’s hair too hard, but Poe doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Quickly, any comments that Finn makes devolve into _ah-ah-ah_ noises of varying loudness as the pressure built up until there are no words, Finn can barely think—he’s left uttering a string of incoherent sounds. When Finn can feel himself getting near the edge, he manages to grit out a “Poe, I’m going to…” but Poe keeps going. And then Finn is coming, silver flitting at the edge of his vision.

 

“Wow,” Finn says weakly. He grabs at Poe’s arms until Poe gets the hint and moved up. When Finn draws Poe in to kiss, he can faintly taste himself in Poe’s mouth. It’s different but not unpleasant and thinking about what Poe had just been doing makes Finn wish that he could get it up again for round two.

 

Finn reaches down for Poe’s cock where it’s curving up against Poe’s stomach. Finn rubs his thumb gently over the tip of Poe’s cock, where it had begun to leak precome and then wraps his hand a little more firmly around Poe’s cock and starts moving it up and down. Poe moans as Finn keeps up a steady rhythm.

 

“Wait, wait,” Poe says after a minute or two. Finn stops moving his hand. Poe gestures to Finn’s stomach. “Can I?”

 

Finn feels himself raising an eyebrow, like there isn’t anything he wouldn’t allow Poe to do, but he nods anyways. “Yeah.”

 

Poe gives Finn a mischievous look and then begins jerking himself off. He looks absurdly attractive, speeding up his hand as he goes, without any trace of self-consciousness. It doesn’t take long and then Poe is coming all over Finn’s stomach and slumping down next to Finn.

 

They kiss languidly for a few minutes, come cooling on Finn’s stomach until Finn gropes around for the nearest item of clothing and wipes it off.

 

“Wow,” Finn says when he lays back down. “That was wow.”

 

Poe gives a weak laugh. “I’d say so.”

 

“Oh, I was talking about the mission,” Finn says, as seriously as he can. He can’t make it without laughing at the end though and Poe smacks him lightly.

 

“I’d say the Resistance definitely offers better perks than the First Order,” Finn says.

 

“Alright, that’s it,” Poe says, but he’s smiling as he pulls Finn back for a deep kiss.


End file.
